Every Girl Should Be Treated Like A Princess
by Sheri.808
Summary: Nate and Blair are married, but Nate can never make Blair feel as happy as she does with Chuck and every girl deserves to be treated like a princess. Based on the song. Chuck/Blair. Future fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I know I shouldn't be writing another fanfic, but this is supposed to be a three-shot based on the song, "Every Girl." In this chapter, I used the first verse and the chorus of the song. Reviews are very much appreciated! Let me know what you think about it or if you think I should/shouldn't continue this :)

* * *

_Does he really love you?_

_Or is he just saying the words?_

_Saying that he loves you _

_But his actions don't show that he trusts you_

_Never let you go out alone and if he ever does_

_He's always calling your phone_

"I love you," Nate Archibald said, looking down at his wife.

Blair Archibald looked up into her husband's eyes and plastered on a fake smile that only he would believe. He always seemed oblivious to her true feeling, only one person could read her better than herself.

"Well, I'll be back later tonight for dinner," Blair said, as she turned around. Nate gently grabbed her arm, and she was forced to face him.

"Where are going now, Blair? Shopping doesn't really take five hours, does it?" questioned Nate suspiciously. Blair sighed and wondered when this was going to stop. He didn't trust her and she guessed he never would.

"Nate, you know important fashion is to me. I have to be wearing the right things and it takes me awhile to find every thing that matches with my headbands," explained Blair, headings towards the door. "I'll see you later tonight, alright?"

Once she stepped out of her building and into the Archibald limo, her phone beeped. One new text message: Nate Archibald. Without even thinking, Blair deleted it. She had enough of his trust issues. Beep. One new text message: Nate Archibald. Blair rolled her eyes and tucked her phone in her purse.

_Every girl should be treated like a princess_

_Ever girl deserves hugs and kisses_

_Every girl should smile everyday_

_Cuz every girl deserves to feel this way_

Chuck stood by the open door of suite 1812, staring at the beautiful Blair Archibald. She was carrying a load of shopping bags from stored located on Fifth Avenue.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in, Bass?" she teased, a faint smirk appeared and he couldn't help but smirk back.

"I'll have to think about that one, Waldorf," leered Chuck, gesturing for her to come inside. She stepped inside and he closed the door behind her.

Even though she was now married to his best friend, he still called her 'Waldorf' because when it was just the two of them, they could still be Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. If he started calling her 'Archibald,' it would never be the same. To him, it seemed like an insult because Nathaniel would never meet her intelligence.

"So," she started, as they both gazed at each other intensely. A smile tugged at her lips causing Chuck to smile back, as he leaned forward and their lips touched. Electricity seemed to run through both of their bodies as their lips touched, and the butterflies in their stomachs began to flutter wildly.

"Chuck," she moaned against his lips. He knew that he was the only one that could make her feel satisfied. He was the only one that could make her feel loved. That's why he pulled her towards his bedroom for what seemed to be the millionth time since she got married to his best friend.

_I know you're tired of fighting the way you feel inside_

_Constantly trying to hide the tears in your eyes_

_Someone so beautiful should never ever have to cry_

Blair arrived back at the penthouse she and Nate shared and Nate stood by the doorway expectantly. "Hey, Nate."

"Blair, I texted you, I called you, I don't even know where you were! Why didn't you answer any of them?" asked Nate, concerned. He thought that he'd left high school behind and he didn't want his wife to have an affair. He still wondered where Blair went after she went shopping. Despite what she said, he knew she wasn't shopping the entire time.

"I told you, I was shopping, Nate," Blair began to walk upstairs and Nate didn't follow her. He didn't want to upset her anymore before the dinner and he also didn't want to start another fight with her. They've had too much already.

Once the guests started to arrive, Nate and Blair ended up in two separate rooms of their house. Blair was in one room making rounds with all the guests and being a polite hostess while Nate was in the other room, talking business with his friends and employees.

Blair made sure she greeted every one before she finally stopped at Chuck. She walked into the library where she liked to spend her free time, and Chuck followed suite not long after.

"Blair," His voice was almost a whisper and she could feel his warm arms wrap around her waist. Her breath hitched and she spun around to face him. "What's wrong?" A tear slid down her face and Chuck's heart broke.

"He doesn't believe I went shopping," cried Blair, Chuck was still holding her in his arms. She wiped the tears and looked up at him.

"Blair, we can stop. I love you, and I want you to be happy. You're so beautiful and I don't want you to keep crying and hurting over this," murmured Chuck, kissing her gently. New tears began to slide down her cheeks as she shook her head and kissed Chuck back.

"No," She said against his lips and pulled back to look at him. "You're the only one what makes me feel like a princess and you're the only one who loves me for who I am."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you so much to **xoxogg4lifexoxo**, and **LetMeIn1812** for your reviews! I appreciate them a lot! I hope you enjoy the next update! It's longer than the last one :)

* * *

_Does he make you happy?_

_Or is he just playing around?_

_Saying that he wants you_

_But you're just hearing the sound_

_With no action_

Blair sighed as she sipped her vanilla latte. Life as an Archibald wasn't what she expected, to say the least. He didn't even care where she went anymore. She could go shopping without him bothering her.

Sure, it was her fault for ignoring his texts and his calls so she could visit his best friend but now her life was plain boring. Nate refused to touch her anymore, he'd be _too tired_ or _not in the mood_.

"Blair," greeted Nate, as he walked down the stairs of their home. He planted a quick kiss on her cheek and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Nate," she said, her tone bored. "I've been thinking that we haven't been acting like a married couple for awhile now, we haven't been happy." Nate could tell where this was headed, so he put down his cup of coffee and walked over to Blair. He grabbed one of her hands and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Blair," he started again. When she heard her name roll off of his tongue, it made her sick. Bored. She didn't like hearing him say her name. It was over used. "I want you. I love you so much and I think we're happy with each other."

"Yeah," mumbled Blair, as Nate kissed her on the lips and just as she'd expected: no passion.

"Listen, how about we have lunch today?" He suggested, and she nodded. "Alright, I'll see you at 12:30, Blair." There he goes again, saying her name. All she could think about was how beautiful and royal it sounded when Chuck said it.

_I know that you can see it now_

_Cuz love is more than words_

_And now his love is out of time_

Blair sat at the table that Nate had reserved at her 'favorite restaurant.' Truth be told, she hated this restaurant; she only lied to Nate because she knew he loved it. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time. 1:27 pm.

_Nate, where r u? xo, B_

Blair awaited his reply anxiously, because she was extremely tired of waiting for him in a restaurant that she didn't even like. A minute later, her phone beeped: one new text message.

_Sorry, B. Can't make it for lunch, got held up. Next time. –N_

Blair sighed and got up and left the restaurant.

Here she was again, standing outside of suite 1812. She gently knocked on the door and when the door swung open, there was Chuck Bass in his trademark purple suit.

_Damn, he's so hot in that purple suit_, thought Blair, as she smiled genuinely at him. He smirked back and gestured her inside. The usual.

"What happened this time?" Chuck asked, knowing her expression way to well. "Did he forget to pick you up? Or maybe forgot you had a lunch date?" Blair smiled to herself, loving how Chuck could read her. Unlike Nate.

"I tried bringing up a conversation about divorce this morning," At the mention of divorce, Chuck was interested. "But he stopped me before we could and suggested that we go to lunch. I waited for an hour and I couldn't wait anymore so I texted him. He said he couldn't make it, got held up."  
"It's interesting how Archibald was so keen on knowing if you were having an affair and how now, he seems to allow it," drawled Chuck, pulling Blair into his arms. She shrugged.

"Nate's changed," she said, remembering how it was when they started dating, right before he proposed.

**_He used to bring you flowers_**

**_Each and every single day_**

_"So where's dear Nathaniel?" asked Chuck, as he sat with Blair and Serena in the living room of their dorm. The three of them going to college together at NYU was convenient and they always had the time to hang out. Nate was at Columbia, so he was still in the city, too._

_"Nate said he's on his way here, he just had to make a stop first," explained Blair, receiving an eye roll from Chuck._

_"Of course, Nathaniel is always finding new things to bring you," muttered Chuck, gesturing around the room. There were countless vases of hydrangeas around the dorm._

_"He's such a romantic, he always brings me flowers. He knows how much I love hydrangeas," gushed Blair, beaming happily. Serena looked at her friend and smiled._

_"You and Nate seem to be getting pretty serious, B! Maybe he'll propose to you, soon!" squealed Serena, both of them not seeing Chuck scowl. Blair was about to reply to her statement when they heard a knock. Blair bolted to get it and was greeted with Nate, holding a bouquet of hydrangeas._

**_Write you a little love letter_**

**_When you went away_**

Blair was happy to be back at her dorm, after spending the whole day with Nate at his dorm. She took a seat on the couch as Serena sat across from her.

"So, B, how was your date with Natie?" Serena attempted, trying to pry details out of Blair. Blair smiled and rolled her eyes at how straight forward Serena was.

"It was fun, we just talked and stuff," said Blair, turning on her computer.

"I'm glad you and Nate are happy, B! But you have to promise that I'm going to be your maid of honor!" joked Serena, causing Blair to laugh.

"Of course! You're my best friend," Blair was being honest. If she were to get married to Nate, Serena would definitely be her maid of honor. They were best friends, through the good and the bad.

"Yay!" Serena screamed excitedly. Blair looked through her emails and found one from Nate. "Did you get another email from Nate?" And Blair nodded. "Read it!"

"Blair, I know we just saw each other but I miss you already. You are the most prettiest girl I've ever seen and I wish you were here with me. I love you so much it feels wrong to be away from you. I can't wait until tomorrow because I can't wait to see you. Love, Nate," Blair read, causing Serena to squeal again.

_But now he doesn't even_

_Think of any words to say_

_And if he doesn't change_

_I don't think that you should be waiting_

"Nate, you made me wait an hour at the restaurant. You only told me you were held up after _I _ texted you," Blair nearly yelled at him. She tried to keep her voice cool and collected but she was furious.

"Sorry, Blair, but I was busy. You know I have to work hard or else my grandfather won't be too happy with me," provided Nate, loosening his tie and walking upstairs. Blair frowned. She grabbed her coat and stormed out of the house.

She walked into Victrola, and it was packed, like usual. She walked over to the couch. _Their_ couch, and sat down.

"It's nice of you to join me, Blair," drawled Chuck, taking a sip of his scotch. The way he said _Blair_ just made the butterflies in her stomach flutter as wild as a tornado.

"It's boring at home. With you, I get _pure escape_," Blair replied, leaning into Chuck. She remembered all those years ago, escaping from Nate for the first time.

"You're not happy with him; you should just get a divorce. I can make you happy, Blair," said Chuck. He wasn't sure if it was the scotch talking, but there was truth in his words. To his surprise, she said, "I know, Chuck."

* * *


End file.
